bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Perdition Goddess Lucia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 811017 |no = 8151 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 52, 54, 100, 102, 104, 150, 152, 154, 180, 182, 240 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 100, 102, 104, 106, 150, 152, 154, 156, 180, 182, 184, 186, 188, 240 |bb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 34 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 150, 152, 154, 156, 158, 160, 162, 180, 182, 184, 186, 188, 190, 192, 194, 196, 198, 240 |sbb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 26 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 150, 152, 154, 156, 158, 160, 162, 164, 166, 180, 182, 184, 186, 188, 190, 192, 194, 196, 240 |ubb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 18 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An otherworldly deity from an unknown dimension, Lucia possessed a special ability to grow stronger by assimilating the powers of others. Upon her entry into Ishgria, Lucia was immediately confronted by some of the higher ranked Gods. Even in her weakened state, the Gods were no match for her. After a fierce battle, Lucia finally regained her soul and reaffirmed her divnity. However, her triumph was shortlived as an intricate memory trap set by the Greater Gods triggered shortly after her soul fusion. Lucia's rage and resentment rose to unimaginable levels, redirected at the Demons of Ishgria. Her flames of hatred swept over the lands of Ishgria and she proceeded to assimilate countless Demons which eventually corrupted her divinity. Henceforth, Lucia was known as the Perdition Goddess. |summon = The Gods are my allies.. All Demons shall be purified! For I am the Perdition Goddess Lucia! |fusion = Kyahaha~ I keep killing and feeding but these emotions of mine just won't stop! |evolution = At long last! My divinity has.. Ugh! What is happening to me? Arghhh! | hp_base = 4354 |atk_base = 1694 |def_base = 1484 |rec_base = 1484 | hp_lord = 6220 |atk_lord = 2420 |def_lord = 2120 |rec_lord = 2120 | hp_anima = 7112 |rec_anima = 1882 |atk_breaker = 2658 |def_breaker = 1882 |def_guardian = 2358 |rec_guardian = 2001 |def_oracle = 2001 |rec_oracle = 2477 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Ruler's Wrath |lsdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage and Fire, Light elemental damage |lsnote = 125% boost to critical damage, 100% boost to Fire, Light elemental damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Infernal Solstice |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire, Light attack on all foes, largely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Injury, Weak to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 10% chance to inflict Injury and Weak added to attack |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Equilibrium Ascendant |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Fire, Light attack on all foes, largely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to inflict Atk and Def reduction added to attack |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Purgatorial Judgement |ubbdescription = 36 combo massive Fire, Light attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & largely boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 160% boost to elemental based damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 24 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Divinity Unchained |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BB Atk |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 811016 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Lucia was a winning Unit Art Contest 2015 entry drawn by AstarothArts. |addcat = |addcatname = }}